Ayúdame a recordar
by DarkCrystal26
Summary: Deidara siempre ha sido un chico…un tanto excéntrico. A los 16 años fue enviado a un correccional por sus dos asesinatos y cuatro intentos homicidas. Ahora, con 19 años ha salido de allí, pero por un accidente...perdió la memoria. ¿Recordará algún día lo que fue? Drama, angustia, dolor y más drama en este fic. Sasori x Deidara, otras. Lenguaje grosero y sexo acorde con las reglas.


**Prólogo**

Siempre he sido…especial.

Nunca fui como los demás niños, lo sé. No sólo porque no tuviera padres y se rieran de mí por ello, ni tampoco por mi apariencia que no me define del todo y más de una vez fui confundido con una niña…sino por mi carácter difícil de domar.

Nunca fui bueno, nunca.

Y eso me ocasionó problemas. Muchos.

He matado a gente, he robado, he caído en la droga, he caído más bajo que ningún ser humano ha caído ¿y qué he conseguido de esta mierda? Que me enchironaran en un puto correccional.

Ahí he pasado los últimos 3 años de mi vida, endureciéndome.

Pero, de un modo u otro, me he ablandado, aunque me resulte difícil aceptarlo.

No me confundáis con un "pobre diablo, que no sabe ganarse la vida y por ello lo han mandado a un correccional". No.

Puedo ser varias cosas: un hijo de puta, un monstruo, un demente, un loco, un imbécil…Pero nunca un pobre diablo. Porque ni soy pobre, ni soy un diablo. Soy el hijo de puta más enorme que podrás conocer en toda tu miserable vida.

Pero, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no. Aunque resulte extraño, mis 2 asesinatos y mis 3 intentos de homicidio, no me han dejado un ápice de remordimiento. Llamadme psicópata si queréis.

Esas personas, de un modo u otro, se lo merecían. Por haberme hecho sufrir. Que se pudran en la tumba. Pero yo ya estoy muerto desde hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

[…]

**-Deidara.-**Me dijo Sasori, un viejo amigo mío, que había venido a recogerme del correccional del que hoy salía.**-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? No te veo con buena cara.**

**-Cállate.-**Le respondí, mordazmente, mientras me encendía un cigarrillo**-Estoy bien. Al menos estoy sobrio, y eso es algo de celebración.**

**-¿Aún no te has quitado ese asqueroso vicio?**

**-No. ¿A ti que coño te importa mi vida? Déjame en paz.-**Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo.

**-Nada, pero me preocupo por tu salud.-**Respondió Sasori.

**-¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa hasta que encuentre un trabajo y un piso en el que alojarme?-**Le pregunté, mientras fumaba.

**-Sí, claro. Quédate el tiempo que necesites, Deidara.-**Dijo mi amigo**-Aunque, me he tomado la libertad de inscribirte en Kurama, la Universidad de Konoha.**

Escupí el cigarro de pura sorpresa.

**-¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Eres tonto o te pegaban de pequeño? ¡No me sale a mí de la polla ir a una puta Universidad donde hay gente que me discrimine!**

**-Lo siento.-**Se disculpó el pelirrojo**-Pero es lo mejor para tu bien. Créeme, te va a gustar.**

Me quedé callado. La paciencia de Sasori era poca, así que no convenía cabrearlo.

Sasori, apodado "Escorpión de la Arena Roja" –se debe a que procede de Sunagakure-, es mi mejor amigo. Había vivido con él todo lo que me pasó, y él siempre me protegía. Puede parecer tranquilo y lacio, pero en verdad es un tío legal con muy poca paciencia. Y créeme, que cuando la pierde, mejor que no estés cerca. Este tío es horrible cuando es impaciente. No le gusta esperar ni que lo hagan esperar. La impaciencia es su rasgo más significativo.

En cuanto a aspecto físico, Sasori no estaba mal. Tenía un buen cuerpo, era bajito y eso que era un par de años mayor que yo. Tenía una cara de niño bueno que no tiene nada que ver con cómo es de verdad, unos preciosos ojos de color morado-café y un pelo ondulado y revuelto de color rojo. Es un tío atractivo. Lo digo yo que soy bisexual. Sí, ya sabes algo que no sabías antes. Yupi.

De repente, sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza, que parecía que la rompían en dos, que me hacían polvo el cráneo.

Lo empecé a ver todo negro, incluso oía de lejos los gritos de socorro de Sasori. Sentía que se me volvió de un plumazo todo negro y caí en una superficie dura, lo que supuse que era el suelo.

Me encontraba en un lugar negro. No podía moverme, ni hablar. Parecía que todo mi cuerpo se había paralizado.

Escuchaba que alguien clamaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Juraría que era una voz masculina que me sonaba de lo que sea.

Una luz resplandeciente de color blanco vino hacia mí, y mis ojos se cerraron. No veía absolutamente nada, y menos sentir. Me bloqueé irremediablemente.

[…]

**-¡Deidara! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo!-**Un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos morado-cafés me abrazó efusivamente. ¿Quién era?

Me encontraba, de repente, en una camilla blanca de hospital. Llevaba un camisón blanco.

**-Señor…me está ahogando. Suélteme, por favor.-**Le rogué a ese hombre, quien me miró con gesto interrogante y juraría que en sus ojos habían unas lágrimas deseosas por salir.

**-Deidara…no es momento para bromas…-**Dijo el hombre.

**-No es una broma ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quién es Deidara? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hay una imagen de Hello Kitty en aquella pared? ¿Y quién es ese señor con cara de pervertido?-**Dije, interrogante. No sabía donde me encontraba, un extraño sentimiento de sobrecogimiento se apoderó de mí ser.

**-Eh, me llamo Orochimaru, y soy su médico de cabecera.-**Dijo el tío con cara de pervertido**-Deidara es usted, y su acompañante se llama Sasori.**

**-¿Qué le pasa, Doctor?-**Preguntó Sasori. Parecía que le importara mucho.

**-Le han golpeado la cabeza de tal forma que ha perdido la memoria. Amnesia, en pocas palabras.-**Dijo el doctor serenamente.

**-Oh…Dios mío…-**Dijo Sasori, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.-**¿Recuperará la memoria?**

**-No se sabe.-**Dijo el doctor, serenamente**-Lo que sí está claro es que lo tendrás que guiar, ayudarlo a recordar. Explicárselo todo. Aunque algunos de sus recuerdos básicos siguen en su mente, otros se han quedado completamente en blanco.**

**-Osea, que no recuerda nada de lo que hizo…-**Dijo Sasori, aún llorando.

Yo levanté, inconscientemente el brazo y le acaricié la cara al pelirrojo.

**-No se preocupe, Sasori.-**Le dije, con una sonrisa conciliadora.**-No lo recuerdo, pero por lo que he visto, yo era una persona muy importante para usted. Me gustaría que me ayudara a recordar.**

Sasori puso una de sus manos encima de la mía.

**-Deidara, puede que no me recuerdes, pero yo era una especie de padre para ti. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y somos uña y carne. Espero que puedas recordar.-**Dijo Sasori, con una sonrisa triste.

**-Bueno, le voy a dar el alta, ya que ha recuperado la memoria, Deidara. Espero que pueda recordar y si hace algún progreso, que Sasori me diga.-**Dijo el Doctor Orochimaru.

**-Vale.-**Dijimos yo y el pelirrojo a la vez. Me levanté de la cama y Sasori me tendió unas prendas de vestir, que consistían en una sudadera negra, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas negras.

Sentía que todo esto, me iba a resultar algo nuevo, pero conocido a la vez. Unas sensaciones muy raras se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.


End file.
